


Wrapped around me

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Tie Kink, past Fraser/Vecchio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio ties Kowalski up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped around me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_laugh_track](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/gifts).



> who [told me to write it](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_workshop/20914.html?thread=237490#t237490), and snoopypez who requested tie-knot pulling.

Why did Ray always end up naked first? He was down to his jeans and underwear, while Vecchio still had on his shirt and slacks and even, for fuck's sake, his tie. Ray hooked a finger in the knot and pulled Vecchio down on top of him on the bed, sucking hard on the sensitive spot just below his ear. "Hey," he murmured. "Take your shirt off or I'll give you a hickey where everyone can see." 

Vecchio reached up, his fingers tangling in Ray's as he pulled the tie off. "Bossy." Shirt buttons snagged in Ray's chest hair as Vecchio pushed his wrists into the mattress and kissed him hard. Ray let him do it, rubbing their erections together through way too many layers of fabric. Vecchio would get with the program eventually. 

Then Vecchio stopped, looking at his hand around Ray's wrist, the ends of the tie straggling between his fingers. 

Ray lifted his hips inquiringly, and Vecchio slid his tie under Ray's wrist and wrapped it around once. "Can I?" he asked, tugging Ray's wrist toward the headboard.

Suddenly Ray really wanted his hands free, because his jeans had gotten _way_ too tight. But he also didn't want his hands free at all. "Be my guest, Vecchio." 

Vecchio closed his eyes for a second, pressing his erection into Ray's a little too hard and staying there. Kinda, Ray realized with a jolt, the way you press a hand against your own dick to keep from coming, when both your hands don't happen to be busy. 

Then, with a sureness that surprised Ray, Vecchio knotted one end of the tie around Ray's wrist and the other to one of the bars of the headboard. Ray tugged experimentally. Vecchio rolled his eyes. "It's not going to come out," he said. "I did learn a _few_ things from Fraser."

Ray could think of exactly one circumstance in which Vecchio would have actually listened to Fraser trying to teach him about knots, and it was the same one the two of them were in right now. And apparently Ray was even kinkier than he'd thought, because any second now he was gonna have to beg Vecchio to unbutton his fly or risk seriously damaging himself.

"Well?" Vecchio said impatiently, gesturing at Ray's other wrist. "I know you gotta own at least one tie, Kowalski. I've seen you dress up for court."

"Yeah, uh. Yeah. In the--over the bar in the closet on the right. I got at least a couple."

Vecchio rolled his eyes again. If he wasn't careful they were gonna stick that way, and since Ray really liked Vecchio's eyes that would be a crying shame. 

He pulled gently on Vecchio's tie as he listened to him bitch from inside Ray's closet, loving the way the thick silk pressed against his skin, loving the way the sound of Vecchio's voice wrapped around him. Loving how there wasn't a thing he could do to make Vecchio come back, but Vecchio would anyway.

"Jesus Christ, Kowalski," Vecchio said as he returned to the bed and started on Ray's other wrist, "they haven't made ties this narrow since 1964. What, did you wear it to your confirmation?"

Ray looked up to see what tie Vecchio had chosen, ready with a smart remark because _hello, Vecchio, **your** tie is fucking **paisley**_. He choked on the words. "Actually..."

"What?" Vecchio demanded.

Ray grinned at him. "Actually, I got married in it," he said just as Vecchio jerked the knot tight on the headboard.

Vecchio started so hard Ray wouldn't have been surprised to hear the sound of splintering wood. For a split second he wondered if maybe this was a conversation it would help to be able to grab Vecchio for, get between him and the door. Then Vecchio said, "Jesus, that's hot," and bent down, kissing Ray open-mouthed and wet as his hands flew frantically to the buttons of his shirt.


End file.
